You Rocked My World
by LostInMySanity
Summary: Freddy Jones is an old man of 94 and the only member of the band left. He lives a miserable life of lonliness, until one day, his great-granddaugter asks for his life story for a school project. It gets better than this, I swear.
1. A Project

You Rocked My World by LostInMySanity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the school of rock characters or anything from the movie; they are property of Mike White and the production company.

A/N: My first SOR fanfic, I apologize if anyone is OOC. I swear, it gets better than the first chapter.

Chapter One:

I am an old man now, my mid-90's. It's hard to believe that I have lived this long, almost as if my entire life were a lie that passed by like wild fire. My wife was gone; I had to live with it. She was in a better place. All the people that had meant more to me than anything, they were all gone. And there I sat, an old man, with nothing to live for. I had to live off the care of my granddaughter and her children. It made me feel guilty, like a burden. I needed special care and they gave it to me, but they never stopped to talk. I was very lonely.

I heard steps coming down the stairs, into my room. My first visitor in six months. It had to be, it wasn't a meal time or anything. Just someone coming down the stairs to talk to old me.

"Grandpa Freddy?" It was my great-granddaughter, Margo. She stood there, her blonde hair and brown eyes. A combination of my wife and I, it was almost like looking back on the life I once had, a good life.

"Yes sweetheart?" I answered. I called all women sweetheart, ever since my days as a punk rock heartthrob.

"I um...I would like to talk to you." She said, she seemed quite uncomfortable; she had never talked to me. It must've been as awkward for her as it was for me.

"What about?" I asked. There must've been a reason; people don't make small talk with me. I'm too old, blind as a bat and deaf also. Still, there had to be something spark left it me, right?

"Well, for school, I need to do a biography on someone in my family. You get extra-credit if the person is over eighty-," She explained, ah, so she was using me for a better grade, that's what this was about, "And well, since I don't know anything about your life, I figured, why not give it a shot?" She added, probably seeing the expression on my face that said, "So you're using me, is that it?"

I stared at her, I could see it in her face, she thought she wasn't going to enjoy this, "Hey, I'll have you know, I used to be a hardcore punk rocker!" I exclaimed with probably more strength then I could spare.

She cocked her eyebrow, "You? A rocker? Let alone hardcore..." You could tell she was interested.

"Yes, me, hardcore. You don't need my entire life, do you? The first ten years are quite boring..." I trailed off, thinking, did I really remember what happened the first ten years of my life?

"Well...I could just...make it up?" She asked, kind of unsure of herself.

"Yeah, sure, you do that." I replied, thinking about what I was going to say. How did I feel when that magic man came into my life? When I started banging on those drums along with the rest of the band? The feeling was so great, it was indescribable.

"You're... telling me to cheat?" Margo looked confused. An adult had just told her to cheat, to make ten years of a person's life up.

"Yes...it's not like I've never done it, now, take accurate notes, it's gonna be a long ride. I am 94 after all." And with that I began my story.


	2. Memorable Humiliation

You Rocked My World by LostInMySanity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the school of rock characters or anything from the movie; they are property of Mike White and the production company.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a little boring

Chapter Two:

It all started when that magic man came to town. At the time, I was living, but not living at all. I attended Horace Green prep school, a school for geeks as I called it. I hated it there. Life was stupid and that's all there was to it. Everyone in my class hated me, probably because I was too cool for them. So I sat in the back and drew fire on my desk all day. Burning things was the only way I could feel good about myself, sometimes I even burned myself purposely. Pain made me feel good, and I didn't like it, I wanted to change.

Then, Dewey Finn came into my life. Well, Ned Schneeblee as we all thought he was. When in reality, he was this dude who needed some money, so he disguised himself as his roommate. When he saw us in music class, he thought it would be a good gimmick to get some more money. So, with that, the School of Rock started. I played the drums, Zach on guitar, Katie on bass, Lawrence on keyboards, and our three back up singers, Tomika, Alicia, and Marta. My parents were very proud of me; finally I had found my place.

So we went to battle of the bands, played an awesome song written by Zack...and didn't win, because it's all about the image nowadays. I suppose that's what got me started, all about the image.

"_Talent isn't enough; it's all about the image."_

That's what the magic man had said in his anger. I heard him back stage, talking. He was really angry, just before we went on stage he had said that it didn't matter if we won or lost. Clearly that was a lie.

Anyhow...I really shouldn't be stuck in this, it was really the morning after Battle of the Bands when it all started.

I awoke feeling a little weird. Not in a bad way or anything, I just felt punk. I wanted to be more of a rocker than I already was. Then I thought about image.

"I'll just do myself up a bit," I thought, "What's the harm in that?" I took many different hair dyes and cut the sleeves off my uniform. I clipped on a gold hoop earring and thought I looked cooler than I ever did. The way it felt to look like a hardcore rocker was awesome. At least, that's what I thought the look was.

When I got to school, it was proved differently...

"Hey Fre-oh my god! What the hell did you do to yourself?" Was what Katie had said when I saw her. She was my best girl friend at the time, Zack had been made my best friend since the band started, and even he didn't take to it nicely. He had more of a rocker image than I did. His hair was spiked and his earring was smaller than mine. His sleeves were rolled to his elbow and he had an electric guitar pin to his shirt.

"Freddy, man, I know you wanna be punk, but that's just ridiculous, everyone's gonna laugh at you," That was Zack's reaction. From my best friend's reactions being negative, I could assume that everyone else was going to laugh at me.

My assumption was correct. Everyone in my class was laughing hysterically, either that or staring at me. I stood in front of the class, not even bothering to go to my seat, knowing that I would attract stares no matter where I went. Then, I saw her, Summer Hathaway. She wasn't even looking at me, maybe she had spared a passing glance, but it was different.

"It must be a protest to prove moral crap," I thought, and then I decided to see for myself. I leaned against her desk and gazed at her, making sure she saw every part I had changed, earring and all.

"Hey Freddy," She said, hardly looking up from the book she was reading, probably the biography of David Geffen.

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?" I didn't care about being forward. I wanted to know if she was being honest.

"You look different," She shrugged, "Why would I laugh?"

..that's when I knew.


	3. Summertime Secrets Exposed

You Rocked My World by LostInMySanity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the school of rock characters or anything from the movie; they are property of Mike White and the production company.

Chapter Three:

The rest of the school year flew by like a bird. I basically had two lives, school and band. I'd wake up, go to school, go to band practice, go home, do homework, eat dinner, and go to bed. Nothing exciting happened for awhile, life was boring again and I didn't even have anything to burn. That's why I kept my secret; it made me feel like I had a purpose. Like I knew something that everyone else didn't, because that was the truth, but one fine day...well, you'll see.

I was walking to band practice, my drumsticks in hand, playing the air with an awesome beat that I made up myself. I don't remember much about that walk, other than the heat. It was really hot outside, close to 100 degrees. Every few seconds I had to wipe the sweat of my forehead.

I reached the building and found everyone inside, looking angry, upset, everything. It tore up my heart to see it, especially her. She didn't look upset though, she looked angry. Angrier than angry, it was loathing in her eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys, you look like someone just died," They didn't answer me, they didn't look at me, what I said seemed to increase whatever they were feeling; "Someone didn't die, right?"

Summer sighed, "No Freddy, no one died. Dewey went on vacation though, and instead of calling us, he left a note. After we lugged ourselves here in this heat, he left a note. He's not going to be back for a week." She sighed again and rubbed her eyes, looking as if she hadn't slept in days. I'm sure it was frustration.

"Well, finally, we can have a break," Zack's voice came out of the crowd, I hadn't realized that he didn't look upset, he looked almost relieved, "Time to have some real 10-year-old fun while we still can, it's summer time guys, let's go have a water gun fight or swim or something-," He trailed off at the end, because everyone in the band was giving him death glares. He downcast his eyes and said nothing more.

"But what about the gig in two weeks?" Katie said, not letting go of her bass. Even though it was so hot, she didn't take off her strap. We all knew what gig she was talking about, the big gig. The one in a separate state that we needed signed permission for. I'm sure Zack had to forge his; his father would never let him go.

"We can afford a missed week of practice, we're good. Just practice the songs on our own for awhile, then we'll get together and see what we've got," I shrugged, it all didn't seem a big deal to me.

Summer sighed on more time, "Freddy's right, let's pack up and go be kids," She said without expression and started to help everyone pack up the instruments.

"Hey Freddy, can I talk to you?" Zack asked after we were done, we were the only ones on the sidewalk. Everyone else seemed to have gone home.

"Okay buddy," I said, we didn't go hide or anything, we didn't have to. The rest of the street was abandoned.

"Well-could you not be so obvious sometimes?" He asked, I knew what he was talking about right away.

"Am I that open to it?" I asked, not knowing the right words to say.

"Not open to it, just obvious. You've got it bad for her dude, but don't worry, I'm sure somewhere in that head of hers is room for love," He laughed, Summer didn't use her heart, it almost seemed like there was just brains in her, but I knew she had a heart, somewhere.

"I know I do," I said, feeling a sense of closure, and walked away. As I rounded the corner, I heard her voice.

"Hey Zack, what were you talking to Freddy about?"

My eyes widened, and I walked quickly down the road, before I heard anything more.


End file.
